Kaldrassil Dorei
Bild:Spell Nature HealingTouch.JPG Prolog Jahrtausende war es nun her, dass Nordrassil, der erste Weltenbaum, auf dem Berg Hyjal gepflanzt wurde und mit Hilfe von vier der fünf Drachenaspekte schnell gedieh und zu immenser Größe heranwuchs. Sie verliehen den Nachtelfen die erneute Unsterblichkeit, Immunität gegen Gifte sowie Krankheiten und den Zugang zu Yseras Reich. Sicher gibt es einige Kaldorei die oft in der Vergangenheit schwelgen und sich diese zurück wünschen. Doch ist die Zeit stets im Fluß und reisst das Schicksal von jedem Einzelnem aber auch dass unseres Volkes immer mit sich. So hat uns eben diese Zeit viele der Dinge wieder genommen, welche wir dereinst als Geschenk erhalten hatten. Versuche Verlorenes wieder zu erschaffen scheiterten, so auch die Erschaffung einer Kopie Nordrassils in Form von Teldrassil. Dennoch, auf Teldrassil erbaute unser Volk seine neue Hochburg fernab der „jungen“ Völker, deren Allianz sie nun angehörten. Aber neben dem Misstrauen den Menschen, Zwergen und Gnomen gegenüber schien es einige Kaldorei zu geben, welche ihrer Neugier erlagen und so ihre Kultur, Wurzeln und scheinbar auch ihr Volk vergaßen um nun mehr in den Städten der Menschen zu leben und sich ihnen anzupassen. Jedoch gab es in all diesen Zeiten den Zirkel des Cenarius, dessen Anhänger mit Herz, Geist und Hingabe für ihre Kultur, ihre Heimat und ihre Ziele kämpfen und neben der Schwesternschaft der Elune einen der beiden tragenden Arme der Gesellschaft der Kaldorei stämmten. Bild:Spell Nature HealingTouch.JPG Ausrichtung der Gilde Gemäß der des Zirkels des Cenarius „chaotisch gut“ Erläuterung Chaotisch gute Charaktere sind starke Individualisten, die sich durch Freundlichkeit und Wohlwollen auszeichnen. Sie glauben an die Tugenden des Guten und Rechten, jedoch haben sie nur wenig mit Gesetzen und Richtlinien im Sinn. Sie halten nichts von Leuten, die "ihre Mitbürger drangsalieren und herum kommandieren". Ihre Handlungen werden von einem moralischen Verständnis geleitet, das allerdings wenn immer mit der übrigen Gesellschaft übereinstimmt. Eine zweite Erläuterung des Begriffes The hero of the downtrodden, the chaotic good character cares not for laws and order but only for doing good. If they must break the law to help others, they will do so without compunction. This character will steal to feed a poor family or stand up to their own master to defend a falsely accused servant. Bild:Spell Nature HealingTouch.JPG Konzept '"Unser Wille, sowie die Liebe zu unserer Kultur und Heimat ist unser Antrieb!"' Allgemein Kaldrassil Dorei bedeutet sinngemäß "Kinder der Krone der Sterne" oder "Kinder der Sternenkrone". Die Gilde soll Rollenspielern, denen die Lore nicht fremd ist (vom Gelegenheits- bis Vollzeitrollenspieler) ein Heim bieten, in dem diese eine freundliche, offene und familiäre Umgebung vorfinden, sowie die Möglichkeit haben an dem IC Projekt der Gilde teilzuhaben oder aber auch ihre eigene Rolle auszuspielen und dabei auf Unterstützung in Rat und Tat der anderen Gildenmitgliedern bauen kann. Diese Unterstützung besteht dabei aus einer umfangreichen Palette, welche von Hilfe bei Lore- bzw. RP-Fragen, über spieltechnische Fragen bis hin zu Hilfe bei Quests oder Ähnlichem reicht. Rollenspielanfänger sind gern gesehen um die Grundlagen des Rollenspiels zu erlernen und Anschluss zu finden. * RP Die Gilde besteht aus Nachtelfen die sich verbündet haben um gemeinsam für ihre Kultur, ihre Heimat sowie das Würdigen der alten Werte und ihrer Wurzeln einzustehen und zu kämpfen. Sie sind freie Wesen, welche dem Ruf des Zirkels des Cenarius folgen. Ziel ist es diesen glaubwürdig zu repräsentieren und die Möglichkeit zu geben seinem Charakter eine Ausbildung als Druide oder Kämpfer zu verschaffen, welche IC ausgespielt wird und damit weitere Ansätze für das Rollenspiel bietet. Zudem sind regelmäßige Treffen geplant. Eine "echte" Rangordnung gibt es nicht, was jedem Mitglied ermöglicht aktiv bei der Gestaltung und Entscheidungsfindung der Kaldrassil Dorei mitzuwirken. Eine genaue Erklärung ist unter dem Punkt "Ränge" festgehalten. * PvE Wir haben neben dem RP natürlich auch ab und zu Spaß an dem grundlegenden Spielprinzip, dem PvE. Dahingehend besuchen wir auch gerne ab und zu die eine oder andere Instanz, egal ob es nun ein ooc oder IC Besuch ist. Wichtig dabei ist, dass wir auch gern Spielern so eventuell Instanzen oder weiteres in der Welt von World of Warcraft zeigen möchten, die sie so noch nicht kannten. Daraus geht natürlich auch hervor, dass Mitglieder der Gilde nicht jede Instanz, jede Quest und jedes Item etc. kennen müssen. Wir begrüßen Erfahrungsträger sowie auch Neulinge gerne in der Gilde um gemeinsame Interessen zu verfolgen und natürlich Neulingen in WoW zur Seite zu stehen. * PvP Wir überlassen es jedem Mitglied selbst wie sehr das Interesse an derlei Aktivitäten ausgeprägt ist. Aktives Betreiben von PvP im Schlachtfeld ist jedoch nicht gerne gesehen und sollte von daher nicht Hauptteil der Onlinezeit einnehmen, da das RP absolut im Vordergrund steht. Die Verteidigung der eigenen Gebiete hingegen ("open PvP" / RP-Plots) ist jederzeit zulässig. * Abschließendes Es liegt uns fern eine sehr große Mitgliederzahl zu erreichen, somit den Charme einer kleinen, persönlichen und familiären Gilde zu verlieren und zu einer großen Gilde zu mutieren, in der sich viele gar nicht wirklich kennen. Gerade der zwischenmenschliche Kontakt ist uns wichtig, denn wir alle spielen WoW zum Spaß am Spiel und dessen Inhalt, wobei wir ganz klar RPler sind und auch strikt nach den Bestimmungen für unseren Heimatrealm "Die Aldor" spielen. Das Miteinander ist dabei ungezwungen, was bedeutet, dass sich niemand zwangsweise darum bemühen soll schnell im Level aufzusteigen oder täglich online zu sein. Somit ist uns auch ein Casual Player kein Dorn im Auge und wir respektieren die persönlichen Interessen der Spieler hinter den Chars. Die einzigen "Verpflichtungen" die wir uns allen innerhalb der Gilde aufgelegt haben sind dabei, dass man zumindest nach Möglichkeit täglich in das Forum schaut, sich bei längeren Abwesenheiten dort abmeldet und man in der Gilde ist und bleibt, weil man Interesse an der Gilde und den Spielern hat und nicht nur um einfach in einer Gilde zu sein. Es ist eben alles ein Geben und Nehmen. Zudem wird gebeten bei als „Rollenspielanfänger“ geflagte Spieler unserer Gilde etwas Nachsicht zu üben, da sie sich noch in der „Übungsphase“ befinden. Jeder fängt mal klein an. Bild:Spell Nature HealingTouch.JPG Regeln * Die Kaldrassil Dorei tritt als eine RP-Gilde auf und schreibt daher nur im Gildenchannel oder nach Absprache in einer Gruppe / einem (RP-)Raid ooc. * Jedes Mitglied versucht so loregetreu wie möglich zu spielen und eignet sich entsprechendes Wissen über die Geschichte und Hintergründe von World of Warcraft (zB. aus der AldorWiki oder durch Hilfe anderer Spieler) an. * Weder im Spiel noch im Forum werden rassistische, diskriminierende, verachtende, pornografische oder ähnliche Äußerungen geduldet. * Onlinepflicht besteht NICHT. Allerdings erwarten wir Verbindlichkeit bei getroffenen Zusagen zum Beispiel zu Events, und eine gewisse Forenaktivität. * Jedes Mitglied spielt nach seinem eigenen Rhythmus und braucht sich nicht nach dem Spielverhalten Anderer richten. * Eine bevorzugte Klasse gibt es nicht, da der Spielspaß im Vordergrund steht. * Dass Mindestlevel bei Aufnahme liegt bei Level 20, dies ist jedoch ein Richtwert, welcher auch durch gut durchdachtes RP-Konzept und entsprechende erkennbare Motivation umgangen werden kann Bild:Spell Nature HealingTouch.JPG Ziele Wir möchten den Mitgliedern unserer Gilde eine familiäre und persönliche Atmosphäre bieten in denen man sich ungezwungen und ohne unnötige Verpflichtungen dem Spielspaß hingeben kann. Sei dies im RP, PvE oder sogar PvP. Es ist uns wichtig, dass in unserer Gilde die freundliche und persönliche Umgebung erhalten bleibt die wir uns geschaffen haben. Denn anders als in großen Gilden mit an die 100 oder mehr Mitgliedern in denen sich die meisten, aus bisherigen Erfahrungen, kaum kennen untereinander, ist uns eben diese Bekanntschaft aller in der Gilde wichtig. Wir streben es an RP Plots umzusetzen, so genug Interesse und eine entsprechende Idee besteht, sowie Instanzen IC und ooc zu besuchen. Wie bereits vorher schon einmal gesagt, aber um es nun noch mal kurz zu fassen: Wir möchten einfach als Gemeinschaft unseren Spaß am Spiel World of Warcraft erhalten und durch gemeinsame Unternehmungen fördern. Bild:Spell Nature HealingTouch.JPG Ränge Der Gesinnung des Zirkels des Cenaruis entsprechend, stellen unsere Ränge keine "Hackordnung" im klassischen Sinne dar, sie zeigen eher an wer wie viel Respekt innerhalb der Gilde verdient, dieser Respekt muss allerdings mit jeder neuen Entscheidung neu verdient werden. Heißt, der Rang entscheidet nicht wer das sagen hat, sondern der Rang ist ein Ausdruck dessen wer sich wie viel Respekt der anderen erarbeitet hat, und er muss diesem auch gerecht werden. Respekt wird stillschweigend gewährt, nicht öffentlich bekundet. Befehle im eigentlichen Sinn gibt es nicht. Jeder Befehl ist mehr oder weniger als eine Empfehlung zu sehen, wie denn in welcher Situation zu handeln ist. Ob und wie diese Empfehlung dann aber umgesetzt wird obliegt allein dem Gewissen eines jeden Einzelnen. Um das Verständnis von Außen zu fördern gibt es bei offiziellen Anlässen Sprecher der Gilde, die immer versuchen den Willen aller Mitglieder als Gildenmeinung darzulegen. Bild:Spell Nature HealingTouch.JPG Rangsystem und Aufgaben Druiden Die Druiden bilden innerhalb der Gilde durch ihr Wissen und ihre Weisheit die geistige Führerschaft. Sie sind jedoch keine Anführer im militärischen Sinne, sondern ernst zu nehmende Respekt gebietende Ratgeber aller anderen. Die Druiden selbst teilen sich auf in drei Klassifizierungen. Bewahrer Es gibt maximal einen Sprecher der Druiden, seine Aufgabe ist es die verschiedenen Strömungen innerhalb der Gilde zu erkennen und zusammen zu halten. Er stellt eine Art Leitfigur und Vorbild der anderen Gildenmitglieder dar. Er kann sich auch einen oder zwei Schüler an seine Seite nehmen um ihnen das Druidentum näher zu bringen. Er führt die Besprechungen der Gilde. Hüter Hierbei handelt es sich um ausgebildete Druiden welche sich dem Schutz der Natur und ihres Gleichgewichts verpflichtet fühlen. Sie stellen die Ratgeber aller anderen Gildenmitglieder dar. Auch sie können maximal zwei Schüler gleichzeitig unterrichten. Schüler Hierbei handelt es sich um Druiden welche ihre Ausbildung noch nicht abgeschlossen haben, oder aber aus irgendeinen Grund ihre Fähigkeit zum ausgebildeten Druiden verloren haben. Sie haben die Aufgabe das notwendige Wissen zu erlernen. Waldläufer & Kämpfer Die Waldläufer sind der kämpfende Arm der Gilde, es sind Laienanhänger des Cenarischen Zirkels, welche nicht über die Weisheit der Druiden und über ihr Wissen verfügen, aber dennoch den Zielen des Zirkels dienen möchten. Sie respektieren die Meinung der Druiden sind ihnen aber nicht direkt untergeordnet. Allerdings wissen sie auch um das größere Wissen der Druiden weswegen deren Vorschläge mit größerem Wohlwollen betrachtet werden und so meist auch durchgeführt werden. Sie beschützen vorrangig jedoch die Gilde und den Zirkel. Oberaufseher Der Oberaufseher steht im Ansehen ähnlich hoch wie es der Sprecher der Druiden tut. Seine Aufgabe ist es den Schutz der Gilde aber auch des Zirkels zu koordinieren. In Fragen der Verteidigung oder des Angriffs stellt er den Ratgeber für die Druiden. Aufseher Die Aufseher schützen durch ihre Arbeit den Zirkel und auch die Gilde, zur Not auch mit Waffengewalt. Sie sind ausgebildete Kämpfer des Cenarischen Zirkels und verfügen über gutes Laienwissen um die Ziele des Zirkels. Schüler Auch bei den Waldläufern und Kämpfern ist es möglich seine Ausbildung zu beginnen und/oder zu beenden, seine Fähigkeiten weiter auszubauen und zu einem vollausgebildeten Aufseher aufzusteigen. Anwärter Jedes Neumitglied wird in den Rang eines Anwärters aufgenommen. Die Aufgabe eines Anwärters besteht darin sich in die Gilde selbst zu integrieren. Bild:Spell Nature HealingTouch.JPG Mitglieder (alph. und im Wiki vorhanden) * Bild:IconSmall NightElf Female.gif [[Asarhia Dämmerzorn|'Asarhia' Dämmerzorn]] * Bild:IconSmall NightElf Female.gif [[Ilendeil|'Ilendeil' Kal'idriel]] * Bild:IconSmall NightElf Male.gif [[Lanos Dunkelglanz|'Lanos' Dunkelglanz]] * Bild:IconSmall NightElf Female.gif [[Nurgis Nightrunner|'Nurgis' Nightrunnerl]] * Bild:IconSmall NightElf Female.gif [[Trianna Schattenblatt|'Trianna' Schattenblatt]] (†) Bild:Spell Nature HealingTouch.JPG Kontaktaufnahme Bewerbungen bitte entsprechend der Bewerbungsvorlage [http://kaldrassil-dorei.forumieren.com/das-schwarze-brett-im-gasthaus-f3/| am schwarzen Brett der Kaldrassil Dorei] . Die Aufnahme in die Gilde erfolgt jedoch im Rollenspiel. Für jegliche Fragen ooc oder IC könnt ihr euch gerne InGame an uns wenden per Whisper, Postsystem oder uns einfach, so ihr uns seht, anspielen. Bild:Spell Nature HealingTouch.JPG Forum http://kaldrassil-dorei.forumieren.com/ center Anmerkung Der ooc-Teil des Konzepts ist nah an die ehemalige Gilde "Mondlicht" angelegt. Danke Lethilia für die Texte. '' Notiz '''Dieser Beitrag wird noch ergänzt und überarbeitet.' Category:Gilden Allianz